Legend Of the Time Pryers
by Evening Emerald
Summary: Kayla and Kaitlin are just a bunch of normal kids, getting off of school and into summer vacation trying to have fun. Until one day a danger rises in the world of Avalar and the chronicler summons the two sisters for help. Their lives will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Summer break had just begun and every girl and boy was joyous, their was one particular kid that was at her happiest feeling.

Kayla was 11 years old, her family had planned many events for summer break and this made her happy. Until the school bully came along and said "Hey toothpick! for now on I'm going to make your summer break the worst days of your life! got that?" the girl that was happy was now an unhappy.

"What gives! Kayla's summer holidays is none of your business!" shouted a little girl.

The bully came up to the little one "Oh look, you have to stand up for your big sister! how sad!" shouted the nasty boy and then he lifted the little girl and the older girl immediately went into action.

"You let her down now!" Kayla shoved at the bully untill he tripped over, she grabbed her little sister away from him and ran home.

"You coward!" the boy shook his fist. The girl and her sister just ran not even caring about what the nasty boy said.

"Thanks for standing up for me, but you should really watch what your doing Kaitlin." Kayla said to her little sister.

"I dont't care, I just want him to stop picking on you." The little girl said with a tone of anger.

All that Kayla did was smile, she loved Kaitlin dearly.

* * *

The new chronicler (Ignitus) was searching through his books in a worried look. "Where is it!" he exclaimed, at that moment a book floated to him. "Oh my..." he read the book at its current page in disbelief.

* * *

Kayla and Kaitlin were getting ready for bed at 8:30 (MNT time) because they had to wake up early so they could go on their vacation to Hawaii. They shared the same rooms and slept in bunk beds, Kayla had the top bunk and Kaitlin had the bottom bunk.

"Goodnight Kaitlin." Kayla says as she climbs to the top bunk.

"Goodnight Kayla." Kaitlin replied as she crawls into the bottom bunk.

* * *

*Kayla's dream*

_I felt myself motion around the dark room, where was I? I knew it was only a dream but it seemed odd. "Hello, is your name Kayla?" a voice said. I just said "Yes, why are you in my dream?" the voice laughed "Clever young dragon, I will explain. I have read a prophecy about when the Night Pryer returned to Avalar, and it seems that you and your sister are involved. You are the Night Pryer, and your sister is the Day Pryer." I suddenly heard my name being called "Kayla! Kayla! Where are you?" it was Kaitlin. "I'm right here! Can you see me?" I shouted, I got no reply. "You and your sister are in the same dream, I had just allowed her to talk to you. I have to go now, think about what I am about to say. You and your sister are involved in an important prophecy, you may be the Hero of the story or both of you could. Anyway, you will return to Avalar the next time you fall asleep." I was amazed of what he said, I didn't know to believe him or if it was just a strange dream._

Kayla woke up red hot sweating gasping for air. It seemed that Kaitlin heard her and woke up to. "Kayla, I had a strange dream about a place called Avalar and a prophecy." Kaitlin whined, she seemed spooked. "I had a dream like that too, the voice said that I'm a Night Pryer and that your a Day Pryer." Kayla said in spooked voice, maybe she should believe her dream? "It also said we will return to Avalar the next time we fall asleep." This all seemed suspicious to her, maybe if she didn't sleep she wouldn't find out?


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

Kaitlin yawned, they had been up for 1 hour because they were scared what would happen if they fell asleep.

"Kayla, if I'm the Day Pryer. I can't stand staying up this late." Kaitlin was only eight years old so I guess she just wanted her sleep.

Kayla bit her lip, scared if her little sister would never wake up again. Kayla was very convinced this dream ment something. As soon as her sister closed her eyes, and Kayla was sure she was asleep. She climbed the ladder and looked at Kaitlin, Kaitlin was as stiff as a rock, not even a snore. Kayla was worried at first, then thought that it was nothing. Kayla poked Kaitlin's arm, again, again, again, then said "wakey wakey get up sleepy" in Kaitlin's ear. Kayla was so worried about her sister, she almost thought that Kaitlin was dead. Kayla poked her sister in the arm and said random things at her sister for the past 20 minutes, but nothing happened. Kayla started to cry, now she truly thought her little sis was dead. Then she thought about the dream and sighed because she finally decided it was true. Kayla crawled down the ladder and crawled into her bed and slept.

As Kayla started to wake up, she heard her sisters voice saying "wakey wakey get up sleepy." This reminded her of the early night and immediately woke up.

She woke up to see a little winged lizard staring at her, what was this creature? Kayla never seen something so... then she remembered. She had seen something like this in a book, it is a dragon... Kayla thought.

"Who are you?" Kayla said, now that she knew what it was, but still nervous of this cute destroying flying creature.

"Who are you?" Replied the dragon, its voice sounded like Kaitlin's.

"Is that you, Kaitlin?" Kayla asked the creature, Kayla was now sitting on her rump and noticed she had light purple claws on... black scaley paws?

"Kayla! I was so scared! This place is so scarey!" The Dragon now known as Kaitlin, Kayla's sister, jumped at Kayla and pinned her down. While being pinned down, Kaitlin was hugging Kayla. Kayla was gasping for air while looking around at the forest they were in, it looked like a combination of a jungle and a north american forest.

"So do you know where we are?" Kaitlin asked, for she was expecting Kayla to know because Kayla knew more about earth.

"Remember that dream? We must be in Avalar." Kayla replied, trying to get up. She got up, sitting on her rump. Noticing she had a black tail with a big pail yellow waning crescent moon disc on the end of it rapping around her body.

"Wow! what an exotic place! Why are we dragons?" Kaitlin said, confused. Also excited that she was a magical creature people believed to be nonexistent.


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

Chapter 3: Who are you?

"The dream also said that we were in a prophecy, I believe... you are a Day Pryer and I am a Night Pryer. What ever that is." Kayla said, her and Kaitlin had found a path in the forest and was trying to find there way.

They came across a gate at the end of the forest. A city was behind it, A cheetah was sitting guard in one of the towers. "State your business! Wait... what type of dragon are you?" The talking animal said.

Kayla and Kaitlin thought this was suspicious so they some how jumped into the air and flew over the gate. The cheetah shook his fist and blew a horn. All of a sudden five guards came with bow n' arrows, one of the guards shot Kayla and Kaitlin. The arrow's tip was dulled down so it wouldn't get really deep into the skin and wouldn't injure badly, the tips also had a liquid dabbed on that made animals fall asleep.

Kayla's dream

"Young Dragons, you have already made a big commotion and you have only been in Avalar for one hour!" A familiar voice chuckled.

"What are we doing here?" My voice echoes around the dark room.

"You have come here to return peace to Avalar." The voice said again.

"An evil monster is going to awaken and cause terror by ripping this world apart by using his dimensional powers, but this monster is weak and needs to absorb enough power to cause such terror across Avalar. He is going to search for the most powerful source he can find. That means he is going to absorb the ability to breathe elements and to fly. He may even absorb skills other than dragon powers." The voice now sounded sad.

"That sounds Drastic. But you got the wrong dragons!" I said, we just got here and we're expected to have such responsibility and we're not even from Avalar.

"Kayla! We should help return peace!" Kaitlin yelled, she doesn't understand such responsibility.

"The young one is right, you have no choice anyway. It is part of the prophecy, if you were not to save Avalar your future would be ruined."

the voice said confidently.

I figured he was some wise powerful dragon in this world so I just said "Fine, if its part of the prophecy then fine, but if my sister gets hurt in the process then I blame you."

Kaitlin mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: Still, what is happening?

Chapter 4: Still, what is happening?

Kayla and Kaitlin woke up in this strange room with a purple dragon, black dragon and the cheetah from before staring down at them. "This day is getting stranger by the minute..." Kayla said sleepily, the Cheetah raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you jump the gate?" The black dragon asked, her voice sounding feminine. The cheetah nodded as if he were to ask that.

"Um... well... I..." Kayla and Kaitlin mumbled, they didn't really know.

"Well what?" Asked the purple dragon. "What type of dragons are you two anyway?"

"I am a Day Pryer and my sister is..." Kaitlin said before the cheetah interrupted by saying "What?"

Kaitlin started to look nervous and she could've cried. "I said, I AM A DAY PRYER AND MY SISTER IS A NIGHT PRYER! You got that?"Kaitlin yelled.

"What is all the commotion in here?" A yellow dragon much bigger than the others walked in.


	5. Chapter 5: Let's test out our skills

**I have to warn you guys! Chapter's are going to be short!**

**The story in Kayla's eyes.**

As soon as that talking cheetah explained what was happening to the big yellow cheese (he seemed like one of the guys up top) the big guy just went into babbles.

"That story is absolutely Amazing, Terrific, Interesting, seemingly impossible, legendary, strange, sudden, poposterous, odd, alien, different, cra-" before the dragon could say anything else, I had to stop him, even though his words were hard to stop.

"Yes I know it all sounds wild, but popping up in a world you haven't been in before would be quite strange and exciting, right?" I blurted out before the yellow nut could continue. He was worse than my mother when I got in trouble.

"I suppose so but that story is hard to believe, the time pryers have not been heard of for eight thousand years. It would just be so wild, sudde- Spyro glared at him -Um, yes. I believe it would be strange for the time pryers to pop up all of a sudden." He opened his mouth to add another thing "By the way, my name is Volteer."

The instant he stopped talking I could tell Kaitlin had a mental sigh with relief because of her facial expression. The black feminine dragon came forward, "Yes I know Volteer can be very talkative but it is true that for something so amazing would pop up after so long seems quite strange."

I wish they would believe us, it made me angry that they didn't. Maybe I had to prove it some how. All of a sudden Volteer gave a little jump, I think he has an idea. "How about we test these new comers skills in the training hall!"

The purple dragon standing beside his partner looked at Volteer in a facial expression of confusion "They only got here and if they are telling the truth then they will not know how to use their breath powers."

"I think you have a point Spyro, but they should come anyway." Volteer walked out of the room, it seemed that we were supposed to follow him. Me and Kaitlin did, the others followed behind. Kaitlin had seen an odd looking dragon fly and was chasing it.

"Hey! Get off of me you rascal!" beamed the dragon fly.

I told Kaitlin to stop and I got a good look at the dragon fly, it didn't look alot like the insects back home. It looked more like a disformed legless fairy with sparkles emitting from the wings. That one totally freaked me out. The fairy-bug stared back at me.

"Wadda you lookin at?" The fairy-bug steamed out. Some one was cranky.

Me and Kaitlin giggled about how the dragon fly looked more like a disformed legless fairy or how it had a big mouth for such a small fly while we were walking down a hall way painted orange. The bug had caught the 'big mouth' and 'disformed legless' part of the joking and he fumed for a couple of seconds and flew up to spyro and started chatting. Spyro looked at us with concern.


	6. Chapter 6: Lets do it again!

**Chapter 6: Your pretty good kid!**

**I know I haven't been updating much, so I'll make it up to you guys and upload 2 new chapters.**

**Spyro's POV**

As we watched the two younger dragons walk into the middle of the training hall, they didn't seem nervous. Maybe it was because they're _not from around here _and didn't know what to expect. I looked over to Cynder,

"Maybe they don't know what to do?" She said.

"Maybe." I replied.

Turning our heads back to the two younger dragons, we saw 2 small ape dummies running towards them.

**Kaitlins POV**

_Why were these apes chasing us?! _My thoughts screamed, while me and Kayla ran across the room with these apes chasing us. I kept running while I noticed Kayla stop and push her self at one of the apes. She had caught its head and ripped it off. _Yeesh_ I thought.

**Kaylas POV**

As my fangs sinked into the wooden ape, it tasted like sawdust and hair. I ripped the head off making wood chips spit out of the headless body. I then pierced my crescent moon tail into its chest and ripped it into pieces. When I jumped off backwards I noticed the air around the shredded ape turn black. Suddenly the dummy poofed away as did the darkened air. _Woah! Where'd it go?! _I thought. I quickly turned my head to Kaitlin and she was being cornered by the second ape. Sprinting to Kaitlin, I saw something strange come out of her mouth.

**Kaitlins POV**

When I tried to scream, something else came out of my mouth. It felt light and misty, but also powerful. I looked at the mist shooting out at the ape, it was pure white and had thin shapes of the sun. _This is so awesome!_ I thought excitedly, making me gain confidence. Making my paws lift me up, I walk towards the ape whilst shooting the stinging rain of my light into its body.

**Hey guys! I'm still a beginner at story writing! So I'd like to ask for some advice. I just keep on wanting to put **_**I**_** at the start of every sentence, any suggestions on what I could use to replace **_**I**_**?**

_Still so awesome! _I think, even more excited and confident. My light breath started to surround the ape and it just shriveled up into ashes. I seen Kayla close by and trotted to her side. "This is so cool!" I said in glee.

**Kaylas POV**

"I don't think that ape dummy you destroyed felt that way!" I laughed, making both of us laugh.

Volteer, Spyro and Cynder walked to our side. I noticed the dragonfly floating by Spyro's horns.

"That was amazing! Have you ever done that before?" Volteer asked us.

"No, no we haven't. It felt good though, heehee that would've been funner if that was one of the bullies that picks on me." I answered, an evil grin forming on my face. Kaitlin looked at me disappointed.

"Why would you do that? That would be mean and very... painful." Kaitlin told me.

_Yes, yes it would be painful_ I thought to myself. Then I looked at the dragonfly, _Muwahahahaha_ I thought to my self. The bug had gotten the idea and hid behind Spyro.

"You wouldn't hurt dear ol' Sparx would you?" The dragonfly asked me. We all laughed while Volteer just smiled.

"Haha, I'm sure she wouldn't." Cynder said aloud, making us continue the laughter. Sparx just crossed his arms across his chest and seethed.

**Kaitlins POV**

"Hey, me and my sister don't have any where to stay." I said aloud, I was trying to suggest that me and Kayla stay here.

Volteer cleared his throat "I suppose you could stay here."

"Hey wheres Terrador?" Spyro asked Volteer, looking up at him questioningly.

"The other guardians have gone... to check on something. What are your names you two?" Volteer seemed nervous when he said this.


End file.
